monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/3/9 Maintenance Notice + Bon/Venus Event Updates
Monster Super League will be undergoing maintenance on 3/9 (Thu) 07:30 (UTC +0). Maintenance Schedule * 3/9 (Thu) 07:30 ~ 09:30 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ Hero's Contract System Added ▸ New Astromon Added *Water/Light Bon (3★) *Light/Dark Venus (4★) ▸ Bon Capture/Rebirth Event Added *View below for more details ▸ Rebirth Egg Added *Rebirth Egg opens after reaching required min Rebirths (ex: Rebirth 20 times and you'll receive a Rebirth Egg) *Total Rebirth needed will change depending on the Rebirth List *Rebirth Egg summons a Light/Dark Astromon from the Rebirth List *Rebirth Egg Counter refreshes when the Rebirth List changes ▸ Various 3★ & 5★ Astromon Skills Improved ▸ 1-4★ Gem Upgrade fee lowered ▸ 5★ Garuda (Fire/Water/Wood) Summon Chance UP in Special Shop ▸In inventory the Astroguide button will be replaced with a Storage button (Update on Storage's availability on 3/23 along with additional changes) ▸Nezz appearing time will be changed into 8:00~9:59, 12:00~13:59, 20:00~21:59 ▸Clan Changes *Changed so the Clans could not protect the same area as the last season *Added Wall system at the Clan Lobby, so members can write down informations which won't disappear automatically *Clan members can go to Battle preparation and change/save deck even if the battle chance is at 0 (zero) *Added system to show which Clan member is currently in battle System Improvements * Burning time event will be changed into based on Local Time *Issue fixed: After summoning via Soulstone, the Soulstone inventory is scrolled to top automatically *Improved so the inbox will be refreshed automatically after claiming rewards from Special Event *AI will be improved for Astromons who have Attack Down as their 3★ Skill: Ghos(Dark) / Robobot(Light) / Jellai(Wood) / Hana(Wood) / Jeanne(Wood) / Loki(Light) / Indra(Water) / Yaksha(Fire) / Nezha(Fire) / Nezha(Fire) / Truffel(Dark) Error Fixes *The error notice pops up at Clan Battle preparation even though already set all 16 Astromons. *After clicking Like at user information, the Clan information button won't respond *The remaining days for 30 days and 15 days package is not showing properly. Bon Special Event * Event Period: 3/9 (Thu) after maintenance ~ 3/23 (Thu) before maintenance *Light Bon will be available via Rebirth *Limited Water Bon(3★) and Fire Truffel(3★) Capture Event *Encounter rate will be same as Rare Astromons *Water Bon and Fire Truffel Egg will be on sale in Crystal Shop *Fire Truffel Egg will be on sale in League Medal Shop *Water Bon and Fire Truffel will be available via Fusion ** Seiren(Water, Evo.1) + Slime(Water, Evo.1) = Bon(Water, Evo.1) **Mandragora(Fire, Evo.1) + Slime(Fire, Evo.1) = Truffel(Fire, Evo.1) *Light Bon will be available for a one-time-only Fusion **Bon(Water, Evo.1) + Cosmo(Light, Evo.1) = Bon(Light, Evo.1) *Light Venus Fusion Added **Andy Cane(Water, Evo.3) + Chocolette(Fire, Evo.3) = Venus(Light, Evo.1) **Andy Cane(Light, Evo.3) + Chocolette(Dark, Evo.3) = Aphros(Light, Evo.2) *Water Bon and Fire Truffel Soulstones will appear randomly in the Shady Shop Hero's Contract *Contract system where you can get an evo.1 form of a natural 5★ Astromon, by choosing 1 Astromon between 3 available choices and successfully logging in for 15 days straight. **Available to new users after the 7th day of New User Login Event. Available after update to everyone else. *How to Start the Hero's Contract ##Select one Astromon from 3 choices ##Select button to start the Contract ##Starting the Contract: After the contract is being started, the remaining time will pop up at your lower left side of your screen. ##Contract Success: The login reward will be sent to your every day during the contract period, and you can get the Astromon if you successfully login for 15 days straight. *Contract Fail: If you didn't log in even just 1 day during the contract period, the contract will fail and you will need to start the contract from the beginning again. Venus Blessing Package *Event Period: 3/9(Thu) After Maintenance ~ 3/22(Wed) 14:59 (UTC+0) *Venus's Blessing Package♡ - Cost: 990 Astrogems **(Dark)Venus x1 ** 300,000 Gold ** 100 Energy **Guaranteed 6★ Gem box *Additional Rewards: **Purchase 5 times → 1 Legendary Secret Egg **Purchase 10 times → 1 Legendary Golden Egg Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maint Notes Offician Facebook Page, Improved Astromon Official Facebook Page, Bon Update Official Facebook Page, Hero's Contract Official Facebook Page, Venus Package Category:Blog posts Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes